The present invention is concerned with edible plant oils from which saturated fatty acids were removed and a manufacturing process thereof.
We can find an equimolar mixture of triolein and trilinolein listed in Sigma—Aldrich Reagent Catalogue. This mixture of triglycerides composed of two unsaturated fatty acids, i.e., oleic acid and linoleic acid must be prepared by mixing two synthetically obtained triglycerides, i.e. triolein and trilinolien in-order to use as reference standards, for the retention time in the HPLC analysis of triglycerides and not prepared by elimination of saturated fatty acids from edible plant oils.
Our previous invention on flaxseed oil (Korean patent Na. 10-0663063, date; 2006, Dec. 22) was also concerned with the elimination of saturated fatty acids together with two other toxic components in the oil and it/was also composed of three steps i.e., 1) saponification, 2) urea complexation and 3) reconstruction of triglyceride via conventional condensing process of fatty-acyl chloride with glycerine. The present invention differs from our previous invention in respect to the facts that 1) saponification in our previous invention is replaced by transesterification and 2) reconstruction of triglyceride via acyl-halide process is replaced by interesterification of alkylester of unsaturated fatty acids with triacetin.